<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want enough to keep my thirst satisfied by TheMrsMaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356850">I want enough to keep my thirst satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria'>TheMrsMaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, suprising frank on tour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader surprises Frank on a tour stop and smut happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Reader, Frank Iero/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want enough to keep my thirst satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From your hiding spot in between gearboxes, you hoped that you were hidden well enough that no one could spot you. You were hiding from Frank and the boys as you had planned on surprising Frank in his hotel room tonight, and you needed the extra room key from the tour manager - Lucas.</p>
<p>It had been months since the last time you got to see Frank on tour; you got the see the first few shows of the tour, then you had to go back to work, but when it was announced that they would be adding on more shows and making another loop around North America, you came up with a plan.  </p>
<p>This was one of the few shows on the tour where they were doing multiple shows, and you decided that this show was the perfect chance to surprise him. It took a few weeks of planning, but once everything was planned out, you couldn’t wait. You didn’t keep things from Frank, so keeping this secret was very difficult. </p>
<p>You could hear the band moving towards the side of the stage to get ready for the show, and you poked your head out to see if it was safe to come out, and that’s when you noticed that Lucas was with Frank. Frank appeared to be texting, and sure enough, your phone vibrated in your hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, Princess. We are getting ready to start the show. I love you, and I talk to you tonight after the show. &lt;3”</em>
</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but smile at to yourself as you replied, <em>“Hey babe. Knock them dead tonight. I love you too. Maybe after the show, we could skype…”  </em></p>
<p>You sent the text along with a photo you had taken of a bag from your favorite lingerie store.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, you little tease. I will see you tonight on skype.”</em>
</p>
<p>You looked up to see Frank hand Lucas his phone and make his way over to the band just in time for them make their way onto the stage. </p>
<p>As soon as you knew it was safe to come out, you snuck out of your spot and walked over to Lucas, “Hey, you.”</p>
<p>“Did you really have to send him that picture?” He laughed, “Hopefully, it doesn’t distract him through the show.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I wanted to distract him and have him end the show early” You grinned.</p>
<p>“Here is the extra key to the room. Enjoy,” Lucas gave you a grin as he walked away towards the dressing room.</p>
<p>Before heading to the hotel room, you decided to see if you could get a look at Frank on stage. You stood on the side of the stage, watching Frank play. He always played with so much energy, and you loved to watch him play, and if you were honest with yourself - watching Frank play was such a turn on. You didn’t realize how long you had been standing on the side of the stage until you locked eyes with Frank. </p>
<p>“Shit,” you quickly ducked behind some equipment, breaking the eye contact as Frank shook his head and went back to playing, “Fuck, I hope that doesn’t blow my plan.”</p>
<p>You quietly snuck out of the backstage area and made your way to your car to grab your bags and headed towards the hotel room. You looked around, trying to figure out where to store your bags so he wouldn’t see them right away and decided to place them in one of the bottom drawers of the dresser.</p>
<p>You considered taking a quick shower; However, you decided against it in case Frank walked into the bathroom when he got to the room. You slipped out of your clothes, tucked them into your bag and pulled out your big fluffy pink robe, and sat in the chair, and turned on the tv. Grinning, you pulled out your phone.</p>
<p>“Oh, this is gonna be great” You laughed as you started taking pictures, being careful not to show that you were in a hotel room. You sent Frank a few of your favorite photos you took and went back to watching tv. You were lost in the show when your phone started buzzing. You picked up your phone and noticed a text from Lucas that the show was almost done.</p>
<p>You slipped into the dark purple and black lingerie you had bought. You hoped that Frank would love the flowery lace garter skirt with diamond openings over your hip bones, and the matching bra that had diamond openings on the sides of your breasts.  </p>
<p>Now that the time was getting close, you started pacing the room questioning this whole thing. Was Frank going into the room alone? Was he going to be mad that you didn’t tell him? You weren’t sure how long it would take Frank to come back to the room, so you were trying to figure out the place to be sitting or standing when Frank got back to the room.</p>
<p>While walking around the hotel room, your phone started to go off with texts and calls; you looked at one text from Lucas that said Frank was on his way. The other texts and calls were all from Frank - reacting to the pictures you had sent him and wondering why you weren’t answering him and how he couldn’t wait to see you on Skype. Turning off your phone, you sat on the foot of the bed, knowing that he wouldn’t see you until he fully walked into the room.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before Frank was walking through the door of the hotel room, talking to himself.</p>
<p>“Dammit, Y/n. Why aren’t you answering your phone? What happened? Are you ok?”</p>
<p>Frank threw his bag into the bathroom and was looking at his phone as he walked towards the bed. You quickly stood up and blocked his path, causing him to look up.</p>
<p>“Wha..what the hell?” It took Frank a few seconds to process that you were standing in front of him, ‘Y/N!” he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him and kissed you hard.</p>
<p>Pulling back, you started giggling, “Hey, Frankie.”</p>
<p>“I thought I was going crazy when I saw you standing on the side of the stage.” Frank stepped back and licked his lips as he looked you up and down, “Fuck, I don’t know if I would’ve been able to handle seeing this over Skype.”</p>
<p>You pushed Frank onto the bed, “Well, now can see it in person.” You started to sway your hips and run your hands up your body, “You put on a show tonight and how you get to see a show.” You continued to dance and running your hands over your body as you walked closer to him.</p>
<p>Frank was staring at you with his mouth slightly open, and his lips wet. You slowly made your way into Frank’s lap, running your hands over his thighs and pressing your chest into his face causing him to moan.</p>
<p>Turning around, you wiggled your ass against Frank’s lap as he ran his hands up and down your sides, all while mumbling how beautiful you looked. You glanced over your shoulder and noticed that Frank’s pupils were blown, and he was intensely licking his lips.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Frank pushed you away and stood up, “Shit, Ray!”. Frank started looking for his phone, “I need to tell Ray that you are really here and, and, and..”</p>
<p>You stood there looking confused at Frank, “Frankie, I’m not above bringing Ray into this,” You pointed between you and Frank, “but you should’ve given me a heads up before now because I would’ve had a different plan of action.”</p>
<p>Frank stopped looking for his phone and stared you with an open mouth, “One, we will come back to that whole train of thought, but, no, Ray and I are supposed to share a room, and I just rushed back to the room without telling him much other than we were gonna Skype.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” You took Frank’s phone from his hand and placed in on the dresser, “Look, Ray has his own room. I worked everything out with Lucas that this our room,” you walked over to Frank, “Just me, and you.” You grabbed the collar of Frank’s shirt and brought him in for a kiss. You moved your lips slowly against’s Frank’s lips and lightly biting them.</p>
<p>Frank tossed you on the bed and pinned your hands above your head, “Fuck, you are beautiful. And I know you wanted to give me a show, but Princess, I can’t wait.” Frank’s mouth was quickly on your neck, kissing and sucking. He was kissing and sucking all of your favorite spots, causing you to moan and lift your hips into his.</p>
<p>Sitting up, Frank started fumbling with his clothes, “Take all of that off, now.” He got off the bed and kicked off his boots and slid his pants off as you unhooked your bra and threw it at him, causing him to laugh.</p>
<p>Once all the clothes were on the floor, Frank was back on top of you with his knee pressed against your core and in instinctively started to grind against it while Frank’s hands explored your body.</p>
<p>“Frankie,” You whispered against his ear while he was kissing your collarbone, “please, it’s been so long.”</p>
<p>“Shit, Y/n, whatever you want.” without warning, Frank was slowly sliding himself inside of you.</p>
<p>“Fu-fuck Frank,” you moaned loudly.</p>
<p>“Shi-shit Y/n. You feel amazing.” Frank set a slow and steady pace at first, “Good god, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Frank,” you mumbled in between moans as you were trying not to cum right then and there.</p>
<p>You dragged your nails down Frank’s back as he started picking up the pace, “Yes, yes, Frank faster, please.”</p>
<p>As Frank picked up the pace even faster, you could feel your orgasm building, “Frank, I’m close.”</p>
<p>“I’m almost there” Frank started kissing your neck.</p>
<p>Grinning, you knew what would drive him crazy and help push him over the edge, “Frankie, watching you on stage is a turn on,” you whispered in his ear, “The way your hands move over your guitar, your intensity.”</p>
<p>“Babe, shit” Frank stopped kissing your neck.</p>
<p>“Those faces you make, the sweat dripping down your face. Whenever you lick your lips on stage before singing? Shit. It takes me everything from cumming right then.” You felt Frank’s body tense above you, and you knew he was about to cum.</p>
<p>“God, I’ve missed this. Cum with me” Frank kissed you with such intensity as you both rode out your orgasms. </p>
<p>As Frank curled up behind you and pulled you close to him, “God, you are perfect, Y/n.”</p>
<p>You snuggled back against Frank and closed your eyes, “So are you happy with your surprise?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I am. You really should stay with me on tour.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m here for another day and a half, and you have tomorrow off.” You rolled over to look at him, and you saw him smiling.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait.” Frank kissed your head as your curled up into his chest and closed your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>